I Want Revenge
by SICSDS
Summary: Adrian-Jane Smith's twin brother burns to death on his bedroom ceiling. She wants to find the thing that killed him and her grandfather, an old hunter trains her. Jessica Moore is her favorite cousin. AJ meets Sam and Dean six months before pilot
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Supernatural**

_Chapter 1: Brother Lost and Truth Revealed_

_AJ POV_

"AJ, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what was out there. I wanted you and your brother safe. I promised your mother that you would never be raised into this life like she was. I should have known that this life would find you. I'm so sorry baby."

"Gramps, you knew what was out there?" AJ feel anger wash over me. My grandfather knew about the things that go bump in the night and he never told me.

"You could have saved Andrew!! You knew and you never did anything to prepare us for this!"

I know I have to get out of the house and as far away from my grandfather as I can, to deal with what he just told me. My life in the Marine Corps was over the day my twin brother Andrew was murdered in his bedroom in front of me. I barely escaped the fire that erupted spontaneously around his body, that was pinned to the ceiling. The Fire Department ruled the fire as an accident but I saw the man with the yellow eyes in the room moments before my brother died. I knew it was something non human, how I did not know at the time, but after what my grandfather just said to me I knew it was my gut instinct that told me. Hunting is in my blood. I gave in my resignation the same day, because I knew my life would forever revolve around finding the man with the yellow-eyes and killing him. Now it is two days after the funeral and I find out that my grandfather was a hunter of the supernatural until my mother and father was killed by the same thing that killed my brother. He gave the life up to raise us.

"I need to go." I whispered.

"AJ don't go. Please, I...."

"Right now I need space to deal with this. Bye Gramps"

"AJ, Stop! I know you and the only way you will deal is by going after this thing. You are going to go after this thing?"

He knows me so well and he knows I would never give up on finding the thing now that I know the truth.

"You need training. You need to become a hunter. Without it you won't last a week in this world."

I don't want to answer him but I know his right.

"AJ I know you hate me for not telling you what is out there, but I will train you myself. I can't trust this to anybody else."

I sigh and answer.

"Fine, when can we start?"

"Tomorrow morning at 5 o'clock."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Supernatural**

Chapter 2: Leaving Home

_Six months later: 22 April 2005_

_AJ POV:_

I have been training everyday for the past six months and even went on a couple of hunts with Eric Jones a friend of my grandfather. Eric is a good hunter, as far as I could find out his a legend in this business.

"I can't believe you haven't done this your whole live Kiddo. Your a natural."

Eric seems very impressed with the my hunting abilities. In the four months since we have been hunting together I have salted and burned six corpses, killed a wendigo and took down two werewolves. It i about 8 o'clock in the morning right now and we are just returning from a salt and burn case in Victorville California. My grandfather says the reason I take to this job so easily, is because of my military training.

"Come on Eric, I've had more than my fair share of survival, weapons and hand to hand combat training in the Marines and you put a lot of training into getting me this good."

"Well I hate to say this Kiddo but your ready."

I can see in his face that he hates saying this to me. Eric has been a part of my family for as long as I could remember. He helped raise me and my brother and himself being an ex-marine was the one to encourage me to go to Annapolis when I got accepted at seventeen. His opinion means everything to me, because at the moment I barely speak to Adrian.

"You mean I can actually hunt on my own?"

Eric looks at me and smile.

"Yeah, you can. I would prefer that you go on the road with me, but I know you need to hunt that thing down. You've got all the tools to do this job, use them well."

The car comes to a stop in front of Adrian 's house in Malibu, Eric hand me a journal.

"You are going to need all the help you can get out there. In that book, I wrote down everything I know about every evil son of a bitch out there. I also put down the numbers of some of my contacts. Guys you can trust. Watch your back out there AJ, not all hunters are good guys."

I have been told many times in the last six months that some hunter where dangerous, even fanatical and that I should keep my being a hunter to my self until I was sure the person in front of me could be trusted.

"Thanks Eric, I'll call if I find something I can't deal with."

"You better Kiddo. One other thing don't be to hard on Adrian, he was trying to protect you and Drew."

"I know, its just gonna take some time Eric."

I get out of the green truck, turn at the front door and wave to Eric. I walk through the front door I yelled towards the back of the house:

"I'm back!"

There is no answer and I head to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee since I have been awake all night, I need the caffeine before I got debriefed in Adrian's study. Ten minutes later I,m ready to give Adrian all the details of the hunt and stand at the study door I hear him talking on the phone and I can't resist the urge to eavesdrop when I realized it is Eric on the other end.

"Eric, how could you tell her she was ready? You know I don't want her out there. I thought by seeing what was really out there she would be running to the hills by now."

There is a moment of silence before Adrian continues.

"I know she doesn't scare easily Eric, but thats not the point. I don't want her doing this. I need to find a way to keep her from going after this son of a bitch. I lost to much to this bastard, I can't lose her too."

The next silence is longer and I realize that Adrian is done on the phone. Anger boiled in my blood and I know my instinct six months ago to get out of Adrian's house was right. He is never gonna let me hunt down the thing that destroyed my family. His only training me to keep me here and make sure I don't go and hunt on my own. I walk up to my room slowly and feel betrayed by my grandfather.

The anger I feel towards Adrian nearly reaches breaking point when I walked out of my bedroom with the last of my bags. It took less than an hour to pack and get everything I need into my car. The weapons are the most important. The rest I can buy along the way. My parents has left me and Drew a fortune when they died. After all my father was Jason Steward, action movie star. With Drew's death I get everything. I figure I might as well use the money to hunt. Adrian change the our last name to our mothers maiden name when he became our legal guardian, to spare us the attention that came with being the children of Jason Steward. The Steward family agreed so that the me and Drew could have a normal live in Malibu.

In the time it takes me to packed my car, Adrian never comes out of his office. I am quite because I know Adrian thinks I'm sleeping and would not suspect that I'm leaving. I would normally go straight to bed after the debriefing, but I also know that Eric would have told Adrian that I had not slept during the night and that I was probably tired. He knows that I deal with what I saw during the time I am resting and when I get up I would be my normal self, at least as normal as I can be with out my brother. I give the house one more look before I walk to my car. I love this car and had it since my seventeenth birthday. The black 1967 Chevrolet Impala four-door hardtop is in mint condition and I make sure it is kept like that. I get in and drive off without looking back towards the house I'd grownup in.

_ADRIAN POV_

AJ does not look back as she drives off and I know this could be the last time I see her. She must have overheard my conversation with Eric. Right now I am fighting the urge to go after her. I know that she needs to get away from this house with all its memories. She needs time, but I am afraid for my little girl, I am afraid that her quest for revenge will kill her. I hate admitting to myself that she is a natural hunter with unparalleled instincts. I turn away from the window and picked up the phone to call the one man who know just as much as me about the thing that killed my daughter and grandson. The phone rings twice before it's answered.

"John, its Adrian."

"Adrian you got new information for me?"

I can hear the hope in John's voice.

"No John, but I need a favor."

"If I can help I will, Adrian"

"AJ just left and she's hell bend on finding this thing John. She as hardheaded about this as you are Winchester. All I'm asking is that you keep an eye out for her while your out there."

I'm prepared for the outburst that is bound to come.

"What? Are you insane Adrian. You let her go hunting alone! What is wrong with you Smith?"

"It wasn't my choice, she left without a word, but she's a good hunter John. Even if I say so myself. Her instincts are unparalleled. I'll tell you another thing she sure as hell impressed Eric enough for him to give her his blessing."

I know that Eric giving AJ his blessing will calm John down.

"Getting a blessing from a legend like Eric must mean she's better than good. I'll watch her out for her as best I can."

"Thats all I'm asking John. I'll give you a call with anything I find on that bastard like always."

"We've been a team on this for 22 years Adrian, you do the research and I go after the bastard."

"Thanks John. Talk to you soon."

I hang up and feel a little better about my baby girl being out in the hunting world. I have equipped her with everything I can think of. I've placed as many books on the supernatural as I could fit in the hidden compartment in the trunk of her Impala along with all the weapons she already had in there. I also left a copy of my journal in there. I know she was physically and mentally strong enough to deal with this world and she has all the equipment to deal with anything out there. For the past six months she's trained and studied for twenty-one hours a day and she is as ready as she'll ever be. All that is left for me to do is pray for her safety. I regret not wishing her a happy birthday. Today my baby turns 26 and it would be a hard day for her. Her first birthday without her twin brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Birthday

_22 April 2005_

_AJ POV_

I pull into a gas station to fill my car up and get some food. I haven't eaten anything all day. I didn't even stop at Drew's grave, because I made promised yo myself that I would not visit him until the thing that killed him is dead. Until I avenge my brother I can not face his grave. Led-Zeppelin's Good Times Bad Times i blaring over the speakers of my car and I feel my cell phone vibrate for what must be the tenth time. If it was Adrian again I still will not answer, but I see it's Jessica Moore my cousin who is studying at Stanford University.

I haven't seen Jess since the day of Drew's funeral, but we speak daily on the phone. She is the little sister me and Drew never had. I know Adrian called her but I can not stop myself from answering the phone. She is the last of my family apart from Adrian.

"Hi Jess."

"Happy Birthday AJ and by the way this is the third time I've called."

Her words shock me. I knew this day was coming and I had dreaded it, but I can not believe I forgot the date.

"Its the 22nd today?"

Jess is quiet for a minute and then she lets out a sigh

"Yeah... You forgot didn't you?"

"I guess I just had a lot on my mind lately Jess."

I fight to keep the sadness out of my voice and know I'm succeeding.

"I know AJ. Adrian also called. He told me you two had a falling out and that you left home. Are you okay?"

I tell her the same lie I've been telling for six months.

"I'm fine Jess. You know me, all I need is my car and the open road."

"Where are you?"

When I left Malibu, I started driving north. Not really knowing where I was going.

"About an hour from Palo Alto, why?"

Jess pause for a moment and I know she's up to something.

"Well after I spoke to Adrian I spoke to my boyfriend and your coming to stay with us until you sort out what you want to do. And you are not gonna spend your birthday alone in that car especially since its the first one with out Drew. I don't care if I have to hunt you down and drag your ass up here."

I know my cousin better than anyone and I understand that she would not hesitate to carry through her threat. But I do not want to intrude on her and her boyfriend. They have only been living together for seven or eight months.

"Jess I don't want to intrude."

"It's not intruding if you are invited. Come on it's Friday and I'm done with classes for the day. If you come, I even promise not to make you go shopping with me tomorrow."

My cousin loves to shop, the one activity I've always tried to get out of doing with her. She knows what buttons to push get me to agree.

"How can I resist an offer like that. I'll see you in about an hour Jess."

Driving into Palo Alto brings back a lot of memories for me. Drew had gone to law school at Stanford and I use to drive up from Camp Pendleton, after I got stationed there during Drew's first year of law school, every time I got a three day pass. Drew gave the apartment to Jess when he finished school. Stopping in front of the building I know it is going to be difficult spending time in there. I sit in the car for fifteen minutes before I get enough courage together to get out. I grab my weapons bag and a duffle from the boot. In the past six months I've learned that weapons come first and everything else after that. The front door flies open before I even knock and Jess comes flying out, nearly running me over.

"Your finally here. Happy Birthday."

Jess throw her arms around me and give me a back breaking hug.

"Thanks Jess, but I do need to breath."

Jess lets me go and make a grab for the weapons bag on my left shoulder, but I stop her. She has no idea what I have become in the past six months and I am not planning on her finding out EVER.

"I got this, just show me to my room."

Jess smile at me and mutter under her breath.

"Control Freak munch"

I just smile and follow her into the apartment while she continued.

"Me and Sam got Drew's old room so your in the spare bedroom, if thats okay?"

I am relieved that I don't have to sleep in my brothers old room. It was going to be difficult enough just being in the apartment that we spend so much time in.

"Thats... aah.. great. Thanks Jess."

I look around the living room and kitchen and I'm glad that the rooms look different from when Drew lived in the apartment. I follow Jess into the spare bedroom and dump my bags on the bed. Jess stands at the door and looks at me with concern in her eyes.

"You know I saw you sitting in the parking lot for nearly fifteen minutes,"

I look at my cousin and know she was seeing through the wall I had carefully erected around me since Drew died.

"Its hard Jess. I have so many memories of this place, but Drew would want me to move on and I'm trying. Thats why I had to leave home. I needed to get away from Adrian, we both lost Drew and it was getting to a stage where I just couldn't look at him anymore. He wanted me to join him at the security firm, but it not what I want, so for the moment I'm doing freelance consulting on security for companies doing business in war territories. He was upset about it, but he'll calm down eventually."

I am glad that during my time in the marines I finally learned to lie with a straight face. I hate lying to Jess, but what else can I tell her.

"Well you are here now and you can stay as long as you like. So I'll let you get a shower and by the time your done Sam should be back from the gym and we can plan your birthday night. O, Sam's brother is gonna be hear as well, just so you know."

My cousin know that I will want to go out tonight and drown my sorrows. It's always amazed me how well she knows me.

"Thanks for this Jess."

"No need to thank me. You would have done the same for me. Now go shower and don't use all the hot water."

I laugh at the authority in her voice and ask.

"When did you get this bossy?"

She points at me.

"I learned form the best."

Jess leaves the room laughing and for the first time in six months I truly laugh as well.

After the shower I feel calmer. The hot water did wonders for me. I dress in faded black jeans and a black tight fitting Metallica t-shirt. I have become accustomed to wearing steel-tipped safety boots while hunting and realized they are very comfortable so that is the only shoes I ware. Walking into the kitchen I see a very good looking man stand at the counter looking at me. His got shaggy brown hair, blue-green eyes and he was at least 6'5'' or more. So this is the boyfriend. I have to admit my cousin got great taste in men. He is gorgeous. When he speaks his voice holds a soft tone that makes me feel comfortable.

"Hi you must be AJ, I'm Sam Winchester."

His last name spin the gears in my head. He is a Winchester, and from what Adrian and Eric told me they are good guys. I met his father just after Drew died and I found out about hunting.

"Aah the guy who stole the bimbo's heart. Never thought I'd see the day. That one left many broken hearts in Malibu"

I always call Jess a bimbo, its our little inside joke.

"At least I'm not a slut. And I'm sure you broke more hearts than me"

Jess pipes up from the living room with a laugh. She calls me a slut in return. I'm not really a slut more of a huge flirt.

"I'm not a slut, Jess and about the broken hearts its not my fault they got too serious. I just believe in variety. You do know the saying, variety is the spice of life, don't you?"

I look at her with mock anger.

"Yeah I do. Thats your motto."

Jess return my mock anger look.

"Come on just because I don't like long term relationships that makes me a slut?"

I ask Jess, struggling keep the smile off my face.

"Just because I'm blond that makes me a bimbo?"

Jess retorts with a smile.

"Yeah it does, but you are the smartest bimbo in the world."

Jess and I collapse on the sofa in a fit of laughter. When we calm down I look up at Sam and another laugh escape my lips as I see the look on his face, which is a mixture of confusion and wonder. Jess looks up and see the look on Sam's face too and that causes another bout of laughter.

"You two remind me of me and my brother." Sam says smiling and then continue.

"Jess you should go get ready or we are going to be late. And before you ask I showered at the gym, so I'm ready."

"Okay I'll be quick, but you two play nice." Jess shoots me a warning look, and walk into her and Sam's bedroom. I hear the shower turn on and get up from the sofa and turn to Sam.

"So, you any relation to John Winchester, originally from Lawrence, Kansas."

I see the look of surprise on his face and know the answer before he speaks.

"His my dad, how do you know him?"

I pick up the note of suspicion in Sam's voice.

"i met him once but my grandfather knows him well."

"Who's your grandfather?"

Sam asks, concerned. I decide to show my hand.

"Adrian Smith. So I'm just guessing here, but you must be the guy who put the salt around the apartment. Thanks at least I know Jess is safe from the night."

His face light up in surprise and he asks.

"You a hunter?"

"Yes I am. A bit new but I had some of the best trainers out there and I figured if Eric Jones gave me his blessing I might as well head out on my own."

He looks at me and is quiet I figure his trying to sort trough the information I just gave him. His reply shock me.

"I know of more than one hunter who would give their favorite gun to get that blessing."

I needed to no how much Jess knew. I would do anything to keep her away from this life.

"Am I correct in assuming that Jess doesn't know what is out there?"

"Yeah your right."

Sam looks worried, but my answer puts him at ease again.

"Lets keep it that way. She doesn't need to know."

"That was always the plan AJ. Mind if I ask what got you started."

I look down at the dog tags around my neck and see Drew's smiling face in my minds eye. I swallow the tears I feel burning in my throat and make sure my voice is steady before I answer him.

"The same son of a bitch that killed your mother killed my parents and then he came back six months ago and killed Drew."

"Thats how you lost your twin brother?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry AJ."

This is the first time I feel the words "I'm Sorry" actually meant some thing.

"Thanks Sam, but I am going to find this bastard even if its the last thing I ever do... And you know what, I'm gonna kill ever evil fucking thing between me and him."

Sam and I fall into a comfortable silence waiting for Jess. Just speaking the last statement for the first time make my mission feel possible.

Sam, Jess and I walk out of the apartment building ready to kick of the Friday night. We are going to a bar, Called Joe's Waterhole, not far from the apartment. It was Drew's regular hangout while he was at university and we use to go there together. Since we are planning on getting hammered we are walking there.

"Guys, are you sure my car will be safe in the parking lot?"

"Yes, AJ your Honey will be safe. I swear if you could marry that car you would."

Jess laughs at my paranoia. But that does not really ease my concern. I decide to make sure, but covered it up.

"Okay but if anything happens to her I'm holding you responsible. I just need to get my jacket from the car."

I walk across the parking lot to my car, open the front door and grab my jacket. After locking the door I see Sam laughing and looking at my Honey. I feel annoyed at him for laughing.

"Dude what is so funny about my car?"

Sam can see that I am getting pissed off and stutter an explanation between laughs.

"I'm sorry but... you are so... the female... Dean. That's my brother... his gonna meet us at the bar"

Jess look at Sam and I see the confusion in her eyes. Sam starts explaining the joke only he understands to Jess.

"Come on Sweetheart. Think about it, they drive the same cars, they would both marry their cars if they could, they both have some sort of phobia about relationships and they love the same music, if AJ's shirt is anything to go by."

I look at Sam, totally confused. Who is he comparing me to?

"What are you talking about?"

Jess lets out a giggle and laughs even louder as I slipped on my brown battered leather jacket. I love the jacket. I know it had once been my fathers and was one of the few things that survived the fire. Adrian gave the jacket to Drew on our 16th birthday, but Dew knew I loved the damn thing and had I resized for me. He gave it to me a week later.

"Jess you better tell me now what is so funny."

"You'll see... as soon as... we get to the bar."

Jess gives me the short answer that she knows will annoy me, but I don't want to spoil the night so I ignore them.

"What ever freaks. You do know its wrong to pick on the birthday girl right?"

Sam smile down at me.

"We are so not picking on you, but as far as my brother is concerned I make no promises."

Great!! Now I'm gonna have to put up with his brother. I want a fair warning out in the open, so that no one gets pissed at me when I kick the guys ass.

"Sam, he tries to pick on me and I'll kick his ass, just so we are clear and you better not be pissed at me for doing so."

Sam lets out a loud laugh walking down the road. He turns his head to me and say.

"If you do, I won't be, but I doubt it will come to that. Dean is just gonna get the shock of his life."

Sam laughs for the next five minutes which is how long it take us to walk to the bar.

Walking into the bar I see that it is busy but not yet packed. I turn to the two jokers who are still laughing.

"You two giggle freaks can get us a table I'll get the first round. I know you'll have white wine Jess so is beer okay with you and your brother, Sam?"

Sam says yes, I walk to the bar and placed my order.

"Can I have three beers, a glass of white wine and nine shots of Jack? Bring the Jack first please."

The bartender pours the nine shots in front of me and asks.

"AJ is that you?"

I looked up and recognize the bar tender. His name is Joe and his also owner of the bar.

"Hi Joe it's been awhile."

"I heard about Drew. I'm sorry he was a good guy. So what brings you back here?"

"I'm visiting my cousin."

"Well the first round of Jack is on me."

Joe grabs another shot glass and pours another shot. He lifts the glass to his mouth and makes a toast.

"To the freaky twins on their birthday. One is gone but will never be forgotten."

"I'll drink to that."

I down two of the shots and smiled at Joe.

"I'll have to drink Drew's share too."

Joe shakes his head and walk down the bar to get the rest of my order. I scan the bar for Jess and Sam. They are at a table in the back of the bar. Joe comes back with the rest of my order drinks I down two more shots of Jack.

"Joe can you open a tab..."

"Already done. I told Sherry to make sure my favorite customer and her friends are taken care of."

"Thanks Joe."

"No need to thank me. The amount of money you and Drew spend in here bought me a new car so..."

"Right... I'll see you later Joe."

Turning around I can feel the shots calming me. I could always hold my booze. Going to Annapolis and being a Marine made me pretty much a hardcore drinker. I also know that I would need liquid courage to get me through tonight. I turn to Sherry and motion her to follow me to our table, I move to the back of the bar where I noticed Sam and Jess talking to someone. The guy is shorter than Sam and had on a brown leather jacket.

**Author's Note:**

**My third Chapter. Please I need some reviews. Good or bad just help me out so I can make the story better.**


	4. Chapter 4: Birthday Celebrations

_**I do not own Supernatural or any Supernatural characters, but all other characters are mine.**_

_Chapter 4: Birthday Celebrations and Dean_

_SAM POV_

AJ walks to the bar to buy the first round of the night. I follow her with my eyes, I notice how every guy in the bar does the same. When she reach the bar she places our order, moments later the barman brings her a tray with shots. She seems to know the barman. They have a short conversation and the barman raise a shot to his lips. AJ picks up two shots and downs them.

"Jess, I think your cousin is on mission."

Jess glance over to the bar and nods

"Its a hard day for her Sam. She and Drew use to celebrate until they dropped. This was their day to get completely hammered. She's just sticking to tradition."

I look over at the bar and see her with two more shots in hand. I keep thinking about our earlier conversation and I understand the pain that AJ feels, but to tell the truth, if it wasn't for pictures of my mom, I wouldn't even know what she looks like. I was six months old when the fire killed her. My dad, John has been on a mission, for nearly 22 years, to find the thing that killed my mother, thats how he became a hunter. Dean and I were dragged across country our whole childhood, training to be hunters. When I got accepted at Stanford University on a full ride I left. I don't want to be a hunter and thats something my dad never understood. Dean didn't talk to me for nine months after I came here, but on my birthday, that first year, my big brother came to visit. He stayed for a week before going back to Dad. Now Dean comes by every two to three months and stay for a week or more. He has accepted my decision to live a safe life. That is typical Dean, always wanting the best for me. Jess speaks very highly of her cousin. I can see the love she feels for AJ. I can't imagine the utter pain and devastation AJ felt when her twin brother died. I don't know what I would do if I lost Dean.

"Hey Sasquatch,...."

A hard punch in my left shoulder draw me out of my thoughts and announce that my brother had arrived.

"Ow, Dean, you jerk."

"You weren't paying attention Bitch. I've been standing next to you for two minutes."

I look at my brother and realize that I truly missed him, not that I would ever tell him that. Dean's got a strict no chick-flick moment policy. I see AJ talking to a waitress as I turn to Dean and I see him staring at AJ with interest. He looks at me and winks.

"Now Sammy if I had known there were girls like that in college I would have come too. Man she is flaming hot."

I stifle a snicker and lean over to whisper in Jess's ear.

"Dean thinks AJ is hot, I told you this is gonna be fun. Lets see how the two relationship phoebe's hit it off."

"Sam she is likely to do one of two things. One kick his ass or two play with him and then let him down hard. My money is on option two."

Jess is giggling as she whispers to me. She knew Dean would try out his charms on her cousin, but she also told me that AJ was the biggest flirt in the continental US. My brother is in for a rude awakening and because I'm an awesome brother I'm gonna sit and watch the fun, but I will step in if anything goes to far. I don't want either of them hurt. I just hope that what ever happens tonight AJ would at least enjoy herself.

_DEAN POV_

I can't take my eyes of the girl at the bar talking to the waitress. She is gorgeous. Her light brown hair is shoulder length and wavy. She had a body that is curved in all the right places and the face of an angle. Sam must know her, he was staring at her after all. I turn to my brother and see him whispering something in Jess's ear. I pat Sam on the shoulder to get his attention.

"So Dude, you have to tell me who the beauty at the bar is."

Sam looks to the bar.

"What the waitress?"

"Not the waitress you geek, the chick talking to the waitress."

"What chick Dean?"

Sam looks truly confused and I glance over to where the beauty stood moments ago, but she is no longer there. I scan the bar for her and see her walking gracefully over to our table. I wink at Sam.

"Don't worry Brother she's already heading this way. Watch me work."

The beauty get to our table and smiled at Jess, I notice the waitress behind her with a tray of drinks for our table. Sam makes the introductions.

"Dean, this is Jess's cousin Adrian-Jane Smith. AJ, my brother Dean."

I reach for her out and shake her hand and then I pick up my beer and take a long sip as I watch her take of her jacket. My eyes fall on her breasts, they look great under the Metallica t-shirt.

"I love Metallica."

She smiles a shy smile and look at me through her long lashes, but her words shock me.

"And according to Sam and Jess your the male me or I'm the female you. I suppose it depends on who is older."

She says the last part to Sam with a wink. Why does he get a wink? His attached.

"His older by about three months, so I guess your the female Dean."

Sam answers her. I turn my attention to my brother. And I can feel myself scowling at him.

"Exactly what does that mean Sam?"

"Dean ask AJ what car she drives."

Sam winks at AJ. What is wrong with him, his got a girlfriend for fuck sakes, why is he flirting with her. I look at AJ and see pure love in her eyes as she talks about her car.

"Its a black 1967 Chevy Impala four-door hardtop, in mint condition and if anybody goes near Honey I swear to god I will kill that person with my bare hands and I'll make it slow and painful. The Marine Corps thought me a few things."

Sam and Jess burst out laughing and my idiot brother tries to speak while laughing.

"See Dean... laugh... like I said the female you."

"Are you serous AJ? Thats the car you drive?"

"Yeah, why because its not a girly car?"

She seems annoyed at my question, but that was definitely not what I meant.

"No, thats not it at all. I drive the same car, even the color is the same."

She starts laughing and looks at Jess.

"Now I get the joke...laugh." She stutters.

She turns her attention back to me and start explaining how she was worried about her car and wanted to check on Honey. The minute my idiot brother saw the car he burst out laughing and stated the similarities between us.

"What other similarities does geek boy think we have?"

"He figured that we would both marry our cars if we could, apparently we're both have some sort of phobia about relationships and we love the same music, if my shirt is anything to go by."

"Me marring the Impala, that I get, the geek has been saying that for years. I do like Metallica but a phobia about relationships, that one I don't get. Besides my job doesn't exactly allow for long term relationships."

AJ looks at me and nods in agreement.

"Thats what these two lovey dovey freaks don't get. I don't have time for relationships. I might have time for a quickie now and then, but thats it. First I was in the Marines. I moved around a lot and most guys don't really want a girl that can kick their asses. Now I do free lance security consulting. Again constantly on the road. And its not like I forgot how to kick a guys ass, which doesn't help."

I look at Sam and Jess and they are still laughing.

_AJ POV_

I have to admit to myself Dean is not bad looking. His got short, spiky, dirty blond hair and green eyes. I can see from his stance that he can hold his own in a fight. It still shocks me how I assess a person to see if they are any threat to me. Years of military training and my hunter training has ingrained this habit deep into me. I turn to Jess and ask.

"Did you bring it?"

She nods and reaches into her handbag and takes out a framed photo.

"This is the best one I had AJ."

I take it and place it in the middle of the table. Next to it I place one shot of Jack. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes as I look at the photo of me and Drew. It is clear neither of us were sober when the photo was taken. I remember the day it was taken like it was yesterday. It was St Patrick Day last year and we were in Chicago. We bought silly leprechaun hats and shirts and painted our faces green and white and got hammered, but at least the picture isn't stuffy.

"That your brother?"

Dean's question startles me. I must have been staring at the photo for longer that I thought.

"Yeah, thats Drew. He was some party animal. Looking at that picture you'd never guess he was this respectable lawyer."

I look up at Jess and lifted the shot of Jack in front of me to make a toast.

"Happy Birthday to us, Bro. You always said I'd outlive you... Why did you have to be right this time. So since you are not here I'm going to drink my share and yours."

I raised my shot of Jack to the air and shouted our normal toast.

"_Let booze flow so we can stay drunk all night._"

Dean, Sam and Jess raise their shots to the toast and we all down the Jacks. I picked up my beer and empty it in one go, before I get up.

"More shots, thats whats needed here."

Dean gets up from his seat and walk with me to the bar.

"I'll get this round AJ. Least I could do since it is your Birthday."

"Nah, Dean tonight is on me and Drew."

I turn to Joe ready with my next order.

"Five shots of tequila, five shots of Jack, three beers and a white wine, please Joe."

Dean looks at me like I've grown a third eye.

"Dude, do I have something on my face?"

He stutters and I notice a slight blush on his cheeks.

"No... I... you... You like tequila?"

"Yeah, its my normal poison. The Jack was always Drew's. Only reason I'm buying it. Dean if you want something else to drink, just ask Joe and put it on my tab."

"No I'm good."

Joe placed my order on the bar in front of me.

"You didn't drive here did you AJ?"

"Nah Joe, I'm not suicidal and I would never risk my Impala."

"Good, but how are you gonna get home if your to hammered to walk."

Dean answers Joe before I can .

"My brother and his girlfriend aren't big drinkers and I'll keep an eye on her."

"See Joe, I'm covered, by Mr Hot over here. I think."

Dean gives me a lop sided smile and grabs the beers and wine and starts walking back to our table. I follow him with the shots and I notice every woman in the place looking at him.

After the third round of drinks Sam and Jess start drinking soda, but I keep drinking tequila and beer and Dean keeps up. By round four Dean and I start a game of quarters, to decide who is gonna walk to get the next round. I lose and I go to the bar. Me and Joe have another shot while the other bar tender get my order. I am about half way back to our table and a guy grabs my ass.

"Hi babe, lets you and me get out of here."

I feel my temper going out of control as I look at the drunk frat boy. I hear Dean come up behind me and I hand him the two beers. I look back at the frat boy and figure I might as well screw with the kids head.

"Sure big boy but meet me at the place on the corner alright?"

I place my hand on his dick and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I need to get rid of my boyfriend and that will take about ten minutes. Just ask for Mike at the door and tell him your waiting for Ally. Have another drink on me."

I shove ten bucks in to his pocket and rub his dick once hard, before I turned to Dean and walk to our table. Looking over my shoulder I see the guy heading to the door. I quickly grab the shots from Dean and put them on the table. I give Jess a wink as she smiles knowingly at me.

"Did you just send Oscar Hamilton on a Mike Call?"

"Yeah is that his name."

"Yep. His the captain of the basketball team and thinks his gods gift to women. In other words your not gonna find a bigger dick around here."

I nod my head reach for my beer, taking a long sip.

"I guess he deserves what he gets then."

Jess and Sam shook their heads laughing. Dean just looks confused asking.

"Mike Darren is the owner of the gay bar on the corner and an old friend. I met him about three years ago when Mike helped a friend out with an over zealous boyfriend. Now when ever a guy pulls a trick like our dear Oscar, He gets sent for a Mike Call. Oscar is gonna walk into that bar and say his waiting for Ally. Ally is Mike's very big boyfriend. His just gonna treat our boy Oscar the same way he treated me."

Dean starts laughing.

"AJ, if I ever piss you off, promise not to pull something like that on me. Just punch me in the face."

"Why are you scared?"

"Not a lot of things scare me, but you pissed off, that frightens the hell out of me. I think that kid is going to be scarred fore life."

"It,s a deal, Dean. You ever piss me off I'll break your nose."

"Thank you. I think."

We drink one more round and I start to feel the need for food.

"Dudes, I'm starving. Lets blow this joint and get some food. There's this al night diner down the road and they have the best bacon cheese burgers in the world. Me and Drew always stopped there after a night on the town."

"AJ, your always starving."

Jess giggles and I remember how me and Drew loved that sound.

"I'll meet you guys at the diner, Jess. I just gotta pay the tab and it could take a few minutes. You know were diner is right?"

"Yeah, we'll see you in a bit."

I watch them leave and make my way over to bar. I wait for ten minutes before Joe gets me my tab and I pay.

"I'll see later Joe. Thanks for everything."

"See you AJ. Be careful out there."

"Always am."

I leave the bar and start walking to the diner. As I pass an alley, I feel the hair on the back of my neck stand. Something doesn't feel right.

**Author's Note:**

**Cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fights, Nightmares and Truth

_Chapter 5: Fights, Nightmares and Truth_

_AJ POV_

A punch lands in my face. I feel my eyes tear up and I taste the blood on my split lip. I feel someone or something pin my arms to my side and drag me into the alley. I look down and see a set of arms around my body. My instinct and training takes over and I trow my head back, connecting with what I'm assuming is a face. I hear my assailant scream and the arms around my body relax a little and I twist out of them. I turn and see Oscar and another gay glaring at me.

"You think you can get away with that little stunt you pulled earlier, you little bitch."

Oscar growls, his nose bleeding, and he starts moving towards me again. I place my weight on my back foot and get ready for another attack. He moves with in my reach and I trow a right punch, connecting with his cheek, but he pulls a knife on me and slice at me, it hits me in the ribs and I am pissed off. I ignore the pain in my side and kick him in the back of the knees. This brings him down, but his buddy moves forward. The guy is big and makes a grab for me. I grab his hand and trow him to the ground. I kick him in the ribs and hear a satisfying crack as they break. By this time Oscar is back on his feet and he gets off another punch. It lands on my jaw and I feel my lip split open further. I block the next punch he trows and grab his arm. I kick him in the back of the knee again and he goes down. I hold on to his arm and twist it up, in a unnatural position. I hear a snap as his shoulder dislocates and the ligaments tare. He screams in pain and I drop his arm. I punch him in the face one more time and feel his nose break. He drops to the ground next to his friend, who is struggling to get up.

"Buddy, if I were you I'd stay down till I'm sure the person who kicked my ass is gone."

The guy looks at me and I see fear in his eyes. I hear Oscar mumble something about suing me for everything I got and laugh.

"Go a head buddy boy. I can afford the best lawyers money can buy. And it'll be fun to see how you explain that a little bitch like me took down two big guys like you, and why I did it."

I grab Oscar's face and force him to look at me while I talk.

"But go ahead, just know this you can try and come after me at anytime, but you go near any of my friends, I'll kill you. And it won't be as fast as this little tussle we just had."

Oscar mumbles again.

"Your, bluffing."

I smile down at him.

"Are you sure, I'm bluffing. Think before answer, because the wrong answer could get you more pain than you can imagine."

Oscar stays quiet and I know I put the fear of god into him. I let go of his face and walk out of the alley and head in the direction of the apartment. I pull my phone from my pocket and phone Jess.

_Jess POV_

"Where is AJ? Its been half an hour since we left her."

"Relax Dean, she's...."

I'm interrupted by my phone blaring Led-Zeppelin's No Quarter, AJ's ring tone.

"Thats her calling now."

I answer the phone, but I can barely make out what AJ is saying she's talking so fast.

"AJ, can you talk slower."

"_Sorry Jess, I'm on my way back to the apartment. Oscar and another guy jumped me."_

"My god are you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to cleanup. Get the food and I'll see you at the apartment."_

"AJ, I'll head back now, Sam and Dean can bring the Food."

"_No!!... You stay with them. Oscar might have more buddies out there and I don't want you on the street alone, okay."_

"AJ your overreacting."

"_Jess give Sam the phone now."_

"Fine."

This is so typical AJ, always protecting me. I hand the phone to Sam.

"She wants to talk to you."

Sam takes the phone and I feel anger wash over me, Dean looks at me waiting for an explanation but I want to hear Sam's side of the conversation.

"Hey AJ, what's wrong?... Okay we'll keep her here until we get the food... Double bacon cheese burger, fries, chocolate milk shake and cherry pie, thats what Jess ordered for you... I'll keep my eyes open... Okay see you soon."

Sam hands me back my phone and explain to Dean.

"AJ got jumped by Oscar on the way here. She says she's okay, but she wants us to keep Jess here until the we get the food and then head back to the apartment together."

Dean turns to the young waitress.

"Sweetheart can we get our order to go?"

He gives the girl a lopsided smile and I can see her almost melt. Five minute later she gives us our food and her phone number to Dean. We leave the diner and head home.

_AJ POV_

I open the trunk of my car and grab the first aid kit. I tuck it under my right arm and go to the apartment. Once I'm inside I go into the bathroom to inspect the damage. Looking in the mirror I see that my lip has a cut on it and that my left side of my jaw line has an angry bruise, but this is not the part I'm worried about. The left side of my body hurts like hell and I know that this is were Oscar cut me with the knife. I take off my jacket and I lift my shirt too look at the damage and see a deep cut about two inches long. I clean off the blood, get the disinfectant and starts cleaning the wound, when I'm done, I put antiseptic cream on the wound, which was still bleeding a bit and covered it up as best I could. I close the first aid kit and wash the rest of the blood off my hands and face. In my bedroom I put on green sweat pants and a black t-shirt. I figure if the cut starts bleeding again at least no one would see the blood before I can fix it again. I walk to the kitchen and get ice for my jaw and a bottle of water and sit down on the sofa. I grab some pain killers and swallow them with the water and place the ice pack on my jaw. Moments later the front door opens up and Jess runs to my side and lifts the ice pack.

"Let me see, AJ."

She gasps when she sees my busted lip and bruised jaw. I see the anger in her eyes and I know I need to calm her down.

"You should see the other guys."

I joke.

"AJ this is not funny. Look at you, you should press charges."

"I'm fine Jess. Will you please relax."

Jess smile down at me and give me a hard hug. I want to scream out in pain, but keep quiet. She walks to the kitchen and Dean comes to sit on my left side on the sofa. I look up at Sam and see the rage in his face. I turn to Dean and see the same look on his face.

"Dean, Sam, you two need to calm down."

They are quiet for a moment before Dean looks at me again.

"I'm gonna kill him, I swear Sammy, his a dead man."

I place my left hand on his right hand and give it a squeeze.

"Dean, believe me when I say his worse off than me. His days as captain of the basketball team are over. I screwed up his shoulder, he'll need years of therapy to fix it."

I see the surprise on their faces. They obviously don't get that I am more than capable in a fight.

"Guys, what part of Captain in the US Marine Corps don't you two get. I didn't have a desk job boys, I was part of a combat unit."

Dean and Sam look at me like I've grown horns and then it dawns on them and they start laughing. Sam place the bags with the food on the coffee table. I feel the hunger pangs and reach over for one of the bags, momentarily forgetting about the cut. Before I even get close to a bag I yelp in pain and nearly pass out. Sam jumps off the other sofa and kneels in front of me, grabbing my hands. Dean grabs my shoulders and steady me.

"Hey, whats wrong?"

I lean back into the sofa, with Dean's help. I breath deeply threw my nose until I feel the sharp pain dull, before I answer Sam.

"The bastard got of a lucky shot. My ribs are a bit bruised. I just moved too fast. I'm fine guys. Really."

"AJ I should take a look. Just to make sure their not broken."

"Dean, I know what a broken rib feels like. Its gonna hurt like a bitch for the next week, but then it'll start to heal."

I see Sam roll his eyes and I hear Dean sigh.

"Okay, but if your pain get any worse, you go to the doctor, deal."

I take Dean's hand and shake it.

"Deal. Now can I get some food please. I worked up quite the appetite."

Sam smiles and hands me my burger and fries. Jess joins us and we all eat in silence. After we finish our food. Jess cleans up the mess we made and turn to Dean.

"You get the sofa. Sorry, AJ's got the other bedroom."

"Its fine Jess, thanks."

I look at the two seater sofa and then at Dean. There is no way that he will ever be able to sleep on the sofa.

"Well my bed is a queen size bed. We could share."

I see Dean smirk at me and warn him.

"Dude, you try anything and I'll cut off your favorite appendage. Your read me?"

Dean grabs his crotch and say.

"You are not getting near him with any sharp objects."

The rest of us burst out laughing. Big mistake since my side still hurts like hell.

"Owe, shit that hurts."

I glare at Dean since it is his fault I was laughing. He gives me an innocent look and say.

"Not my fault your funny."

I place an award winning pout on my face and try to stand up, but I can't get up. I have been sitting for to long and my side really hurts again. I see Dean look at me with a smirk on his face before he offers me a hand to pull me up. I hate too take the hand, but I know if I try to stand up on my own I'll most likely rip open the knife wound. I take his hand and get up off the couch. Once I'm standing I drop the offending hand and walk to the bedroom. I get into the bed turn on to my good side, facing the wall and glance at the alarm clock it was nearly 00:30 am. I am asleep before Dean comes into the room.

I wake up mumbling like I do every night. The booze only keeps the nightmares, of Drew dying, away for so long. I look around the strange room and remember where I am. Letting out a loud sigh I get out of bed and feel my side protest. I glance at the alarm clock. Its only 4:00 am, at least I got three and a half hours of sleep. Thats about an hour and a half more than I usually get. I sneak a look at the sleeping form in the bed and is relieved that my mumbling didn't wake Dean up. I walk through the living room and out onto the balcony. Looking at the street bellow, I light up a cigarette and just stand there smoking. I can't keep my mind from going over the nightmare I just had. The balcony door opens and I assume it's Jess. I hide the half cigarette in my hand.

"I'm fine Jess. Go back to bed."

I whisper trying not to wake anybody else up.

"Your not fine."

The voice behind me belongs to Dean and not Jess and I spin around to look at him.

"Are you in pain?"

I take a drag of my cigarette before I look at him.

"No, I'm fine. I just don't sleep much."

He nods his head and disappear back into the apartment. I turn and look up at the night sky. Dean startles me when he returns moments later holding a glass of water and pain killers out to me.

I take the pain killers and water from him and swallow two. Handing the items back to him I whisper.

"Thanks Dean."

He walks back into the apartment. I see him in the kitchen making coffee and he looks up at me and lifts the milk, wanting to know I take milk in my coffee. I shake my head no, next he points to the sugar and again I shake my head no. He nods at me and continue making the coffee. I walk to the chair closest to the railing and sit down. Dean places a cup of coffee in front of me and sits down in the chair next to mine. He taps me on the shoulder and hands me a white sweat shirt. I take it and pull it over my head, grimacing as I feel the a sharp pain in my side. I ignore the pain, nod my thanks and light up another cigarette. My mind stay with my nightmare and I can not figure out why I can not block the memory like I do every night. We sit in a silence for about half an hour each occupied with their own thoughts.

"You know, this pain you carry with you, its gonna kill you if you don't deal with it in someway."

I sigh at Dean's comment. I know his right but I can not let Drew go. I grab another cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply.

"I know and I'm trying Dean... God knows, I'm trying... I wake up everyday and I tell myself that today is the day I will miss him less, today I will start feeling less pain... But at the end of the day I miss him more... and the pain is worse. Its suppose to get less with time,... but you know what it doesn't,... it gets worse everyday."

I feel myself shaking and the cigarette in my hand drops to the balcony floor.

"I just want to forget the pain that is ripping a hole trough my body. I just want things to be back to normal, not that my life was all that normal, but..."

I feel Dean's hand on my shoulder and something in me finally brakes and I feel tears run down my cheeks. The last time I had cried was the day I left to go to Annapolis. Those tears were because it was the first time I would be with out my brother, ever, but I had never cried like now. Dean moves his hand to my back and rubs soothing circles there. I don't know how long I sopped into my hands, but it feels like for ever. Finally my sobs calmed down I push back and look at him. It shocks me to see tears in his eyes. I look away, trying not to embarrass him.

"I'm sorry Dean. I woke you up and now I'm dumping on you, with silly tears."

Dean places his palm on my cheek and turns my face to him.

"Look at me AJ."

I raise my eyes and meet his green ones. When he speaks again his voice is soft and I can hear the emotions in it.

"I don't give a fuck that you woke me up. And those tears are not silly AJ. You lost your twin brother. Jess told me how close you guys were. I can't even imagine losing Sammy. You have been dealing with this alone for six months."

"I wasn't alone Dean, I had my grandfather and Jess."

"Yes, but they lost Drew too. And I know you have been trying to be strong for them. You have been trying to help them heal and you never looked after yourself. You buried your pain and its killing you Babe. You need to stop and take time for yourself. You need to talk to someone, even if it is a emotionless screwup like me."

His words hit me hard and I look away from him. I whisper softly.

"Dean, do you know what happened the night Drew died?"

"Only what Jess told me. Why?"

I breath in deeply and just allow the words to fall out of my mouth. I have never spoken at length about that night. I told Adrian the facts and nothing else.

"I had just gotten back from Iraq and had a month's leave. My contract with the Corps was up for renewal and even though I knew Drew wanted me to give up being a Marine, I had already decided to renew it. I hadn't signed any paperwork yet, but I was going to sign the papers that Monday. I knew Drew was gonna be pissed at me, but it was the life I wanted. He always worried too much about me, he wanted me safe. Hilarious, I know."

I let out a bitter laugh before I continue.

"I had bought a house on the outskirts of Malibu when I got stationed at Pendleton. Drew always came and stayed with me when I was in town. He had his own set of keys and his own bedroom there..."

I look in to the distance and swallow as I remember the fateful night.

"The night of the fire we had a massive argument about me renewing my contract. I was so pissed at him. I told him to stop trying to control everything in life and just live life for a change. He said that I was always looking for a way to get myself killed. Then he said that I didn't even remember what the date was. I... I told him to go to hell and I stormed out of the house and went for a drive... While I was driving his last comment kept playing in my head... and then I remembered. It was the anniversary of our parents death... I felt guilty for forgetting, but I kept driving, not wanting to face Drew. An hour later I got this feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew Drew was in trouble... I drove home as fast as I could. When I got there I ran into Drew's bedroom, but he wasn't there. I called for him, but I got no answer then I felt something drip on to my shoulder..."

I swallow back the new wave of tears pushing up my throat as I remember that night as if it was moments ago.

"It was blood. When I looked up... sob... he was pinned to the ceiling, his stomach was ripped open... sob... Before I could ev... sob... even try to get him down... sob... a fire erupted around his body..."

I try to calm my self but I know it is useless. I look at Dean as I speak.

"His last words to me was run.... sob... Run, thats all that came out of his mouth... swallow... It wasn't a scream... it was a very soft whisper... I just stood there and stared... To shocked to move... an... and then instinct took over and I ran from the house. Seconds later the place exploded. And all I could think about as I watch my house burn down with my brother inside, was, I told him to go to hell." I hear him draw in a deep breath and I hold my breath trying to control my emotions, but the tears refuse to stop. After a few minutes I continue.

"It was three days later that my grandfather told me the truth."

"What truth?"

Dean's voice sound hollow and I look up into his eyes and see worry and concern there. For some reason the worry in his eyes calm me down completely as I continue.

"He told me that everything I was scared of as a child, all the monsters, all the ghosts, they were real. He told me what was really out there. The thing that killed your mother twenty-two years ago is the same thing that killed Drew... it killed my parents too. For some reason it came after my family twenty-five years ago, on me and Drew's six month birthday, my grandfather pulled us out of the house back then. And then it came back again and it killed my brother. Its like this thing wants to torture me, it wants to watch me suffer... I started training the next day. So far Adrian hasn't found anything new on this bastard, but I figure I'll just kill as many evil SOB's between me and that thing as possible. I will find it and I will kill it. It destroyed my life, I'm gonna end his."

Dean was quiet. His hand stopped the soothing circles on my back. I hold my breath waiting for his reaction.

"So you know?"

"I do. I'm a hunter, Dean."

"How did you know about me being a hunter?"

"My grandfather. Adrian does a lot of research for hunters. He knows John and I met your dad about a week after the fire."

"Adrian Smith? Thats your grandfather?"

"Yeah, thats good old Gramp's."

I can't keep the bitter tone out of my voice.

"Does Jess and Sam know about you being a hunter?"

"Sam does. I told him earlier. Jess, no and she'll never know. She has a chance at a normal life. A safe life with Sam. She and Adrian, their the only family I have left. I don't want her near this life if I can help it. She loves your brother and at least I know she is somewhat protected with him around."

I stand up and I pull out another cigarette, but after a few puff's I stub it out. I take the packet from my pocket and crushed it in my hand. I am done smoking. I had promised Drew five years ago I would stop and here I am breaking that promise, well no more broken promises. I am quiet for a long time. Dean doesn't speak either, but I can feel his eyes on my back. My eyes are burning from all the crying I've been doing, but I am surprised to feel lighter after sharing my story with Dean.

_Dean POV_

I watch as AJ pulls out another cigarette, but after a few puff's she stubs it out and take the packet from her pocket and crush it in her hand. It looks like she is angry because she's smoking. I feel angry and hurt that my father never told me about AJ and her case. I'm still staring at AJ's back and it amazes me that anybody can be so strong after losing everything. At least I still have Sammy and Dad, but she and Adrian are not talking to each other and Jess knows nothing of the life AJ chose to live. I notice a big dark mark on the left side of my white sweat shirt. I know it was clean when I gave it to her, I made sure it was clean. Something on the arm of the iron chair, AJ had been sitting in, draws my attention. I reach out and touch the arm of the chair and feel something wet on my finger tips. Taking a closer look at the substance now coating my finger tips I realize it is blood. She was hurt worse than she let on earlier.

"AJ your bleeding"

She turns to me and look confused for a moment, but then reaches to her side and feels the blood there.

"Shit. Great. Fuck."

She keeps cursing softly as she runs to the bedroom we share and I am right on her heals. She goes into the bathroom and tries to close the door in my face, but I am fast enough to stop her. I go in and turn on the light before I close the door.

"Lift your shirt."

"Dean, I'm sorry about the sweat shirt."

"AJ... LIFT YOUR SHIRT."

I growl at her, because I'm slowly losing my temper. She doesn't say anything else and lifts the sweat shirt and her t-shirt at the same time. On her left side, just above the band of her sweat pants, I see a bandage soaked in blood.

"Get your clothes off, I'll be right back."

I don't give her time to argue, as I turn and leave the bathroom. In the bedroom I rummage through my duffle bag and find my first aid kit. I walk back into the bathroom and see AJ sitting on the toilet lid, in black boy pants and a matching black bra. Normally that would be a big turn on for me and I have to admit, this girls body is even hotter than I thought earlier, but she was bleeding and needs to be patched up or taken to hospital. I kneel next to her and keep my eyes on the wound, trying not to get distracted. I peal of the old bandage and see a deep two inch cut.

"What happened, and no more bull shit AJ."

She sighs before she answers.

"Oscar had a knife, he got in a lucky shot. Thats the truth."

I look at the cut, as I clean it, and experience tells me it needed stitches hours ago.

"You should have let me take a look at this."

"What and scare the shit out of Jess. I think not. Besides its not that bad."

I let out a bitter laugh before I answer her.

"Scare Jess. Thats what your worried about. AJ you need stitches. And you need to get you priorities straight."

I mumbled the last part under my breath and I'm not sure if she heard me. I soften my voice and talk more calmly to her.

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No we don't. Just get the butterfly plasters from my first aid kit. Its in the cabinet. Then you just place them over the wound about a quarter of an inch apart."

I look up into her calm face and realize this is not the first time she's done this. I get the small butterfly plasters and set to work. Two minutes later and I'm done. I get some gauze and sport tape and put it over the wound. When I'm done I stand up and look at her.

"This isn't the first time you've done this. Am I right?"

"Dean, its basic first aid. They teach it to every Marine that goes into combat."

"So if its so basic, why didn't you patch yourself up properly earlier?"

"I didn't think it was that bad and I didn't have enough time before you guys came back."

I nod my head at her.

"Scaring Jess... Right..."

"Yes, she was freaked out enough by the attack. I wasn't gonna scare her more, dean."

"Do you always think of her first."

"She overreacts sometimes and I've protected her my whole life."

I nod my head in understanding. She was not going to do anything that would scare Jess.

"I get were your coming from, its always been my job to look after Sam."

She gives me a tired and week smile. I walk back into the room and get out a pair of my boxers and a blue t-shirt from my duffle bag. I turn around to head back into the bathroom, but see AJ standing in the door.

"You should really not move to much or that wound will open up again."

"I just want to get some clean cloths."

I hold up the items in my hand.

"Got you covered. Besides your cloths are gonna be too tight around that wound."

She takes the boxers and shirt from my hands and goes over to the bed. She pulls the boxers on ,but I can see she has difficulty with the shirt. I help her and get her back into the bed. I notice that it is already 06:15 am.

"You stay in this bed today. I don't want that wound to open up."

"Dean, I am not spending the whole day in bed, forget it."

I see the determination on her face and resort to black mail.

"Fine. I'll just have too tell Jess that you got stabbed last night."

"You wouldn't."

"To keep you in this bed for today, I would Babe."

I see the anger and defeat in her eyes and know that I won.

"Fine"

"Great, I'll go get breakfast, what do you want."

She doesn't answer me and I can see she is pissed at me, but I decide to ignore her attitude.

"I'll just get you what ever I'm having, since you are the female Dean."

I almost laugh at the glare she trows to me and go into the bathroom to shower. By the time I'm done, I notice she has drifted to sleep. I leave quietly to get every one breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6: A Hunt and Hurt

_**Next Chapter up, finally. Please read and review. I own only unknown characters, everything you recognize I don't own.**_

_Chapter 6: A Hunt and Hurt_

_AJ POV_

I stay in bed all Saturday and I hate every minute of it. Jess came to see me before she went shopping with some friends and by four in the afternoon I'm going stir crazy. I have listened to my Ipod, read up on a few possible cases and even cleaned some of my weapons. Jess is still out shopping and Sam and Dean realized by ten this morning that they would be safer in the living room. I know I am a terrible patient, but I was blackmailed into staying in bed and that just pissed me off and I can hold a grudge. I turn on my side trying to get some more sleep and I see my phone flashing. There is a missed call from Eric. I hit redial and wait for him to answer.

"AJ, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Eric, whats up?"

"I've got a job for you. I would deal with it myself, but I'm in Florida and I won't make it back in time to do the research and deal with it."

"Whats the job?"

"Every thirty years, on the 26th of April, five kids go missing. The first is a 5 year old boy, then two girls age 7, another girl age 9 and the last is a 11 year old boy. There is no sign of the kids and then a week later the bodies start turning up. I've followed the pattern and this thing, what ever it is, is gonna strike again on Tuesday. It happened in 1975, 1945, 1915 and the earliest I could find was 1885"

"Okay, so where is this job?"

"Three Rivers, Oregon. Its a small town with less than three thousand people. I don't know what is taking the kids."

"I'll take the job Eric. I got nothing else to do. E-mail me everything you got."

"AJ be careful."

"Always am Eric. I'll head out now and call you when I get there."

After the call from Eric, I get out of bed and pack my bags. In the bathroom, I cover my wound with plastic and waterproof plasters and take a shower. Walking into the bedroom I see Dean sitting on the bed and he looks pissed.

"Do you want me to tell Jess, AJ?"

"Right now I don't really care. Tell her, don't tell her, your choice. I have to go so if your still hear on Thursday I'll see you then."

"Your going on a hunt, alone and injured. Have you lost your mind or do you just have a death wish?"

His question gets my blood boiling. Who the hell does he think he is?

"You don't know me, Dean. Don't think because I spilled my guts to you last night you can tell me what I can and can not do. You have no right. Now tell Sam and Jess I'll be back on Thursday."

I grab my bags and rush out of the apartment. I hear Dean following me, but I ignore him. At my car I dumped my bags in the trunk and get in. Dean looks at me and I see that he is worried. I figure his just going to follow me so I lei threw my teeth.

"Dean, I'm sorry I snapped at you. Look, I'm not going on the hunt, I'm just going to help with research. This job has a small window of opportunity and my friend needs a hand with the research. What ever it is it happens once every thirty years on the 26th of April. By the way I'm not stupid enough to go into a hunt injured."

"So you will be doing research?"

"Right. Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good. I've put my number in your phone, call me when you get to your motel."

"Will do."

I smile at Dean and wave as I drive off to Three Rivers, Oregon.

Its almost midnight when I get a motel room and settled in for the night. I send Dean and Eric a text to let them know I got there safe. I'm exhausted and I can feel the knife wound on my side is bleeding again. I patch myself up and crawl into bed. I only get two hours sleep and wake up screaming. I know that sleeping would be impossible and since it is only three in the morning I get my laptop out and start doing research. By seven I head to a diner for breakfast. After that I go back to my room and continue my research. By noon I phone Jess.

"Hey Jess, sorry I left so fast yesterday.

"AJ, whats up?"

"A friend of mine needed help. I can't discuss it, but looks like I'll be back by Thursday."

"Okay, but are you sure your okay? I mean you spend Saturday in bed and then you just take off."

"My ribs hurt like hell, but I'm not over doing it. At the moment I'm stuck behind a computer."

I am not really lying to her, since I am stuck behind my computer. We talk for a few more minutes and then I get back to work. By midnight I decide to shower and get some rest. The night goes the same as the last and by seven I'm out the door to get breakfast. At nine I go to the library and start looking at old newspapers and old town records. I find the records I'm looking for and I realize this job is tougher than I thought. I phone Eric to fill him in on what I found out.

"Eric, its a curse."

"The town is cursed?"

"Yeah the town is cursed. I found an old record of a woman, Harriet Douglas, who was accused of killing five children in 1884. The original children match the description of the kids that has gone missing over the years. As far as I can figure out, she was a which and when the towns people hanged her, she cursed the town. Every thirty years, starting with the year after her death, her spirit will rise and five children will disappear. So that the town can feel pain in every generation. I found a cleansing ritual in Adrian's journal that should get rid of the curse, I'll salt and burn her bones as well, just to be on the safe side."

"Okay let me know when its done."

"Will do."

I get everything I need for the cleansing ritual. By midnight I'm at the spot where the curse was uttered a 120 years ago. I set everything up and preform the ritual. Afterwards I go to the grave yard and search for Harriet's grave. I find the grave and start digging, but its already three am and Harriet's spirt has already came from the beyond and she is pissed off. As I break through her casket she attacks me and trow me into a nearby tree. I hold onto my shotgun, with the salt rounds in it. I can hardly breath but I raise the gun and shoot Harriet's ghost. She disappears and I pour salt and lighter fluid on her bone. As I try to light my lighter, she grabs my shoulders and starts to shake me and I feel the knife wound tare open and reach for the nearby salt but with her shacking me I knock the salt over and it spills onto the ground. I grab a hand full of salt and throw it over my shoulder. She is gone for the moment and I scramble to light the matches. As I drop them into her grave I see her coming at me again, but her bones caught fire and they go up in flames. I fill in the grave and drag myself to my car. I drive to my motel and drag myself into my room. Inside the door I collapse and I know I need help. I phone Eric.

"Eric do you know of a doctor close to me who won't ask questions?"

"No, but I have a friend who might be close enough to help."

I feel myself losing consciousness and I fight to stay awake.

"Eric, I'm not gonna make it."

"Give me your address."

I tell him my motel address and room number and its the last thing I remember. When I wake up, I see John Winchester sitting next to my bed.

"Where am I?"

"Your still in your motel room AJ. Eric phoned me when he lost contact with you."

"So whats the damage?"

"The old cut on your side tore open. The original cut wasn't too deep, but what ever happened to you made the cut tear deeper. I stitched you up, but its gonna leave a scar. You nearly bled out. You are lucky to be alive."

"My middle name is Lucky."

"Did you get the job done."

"Yes, but the bitch knocked me around a little."

"Good, now you need to rest, at least for a few days. I'll stick around till your better, so stay in that bed"

"So no driving home for me?"

"No. Besides Adrian and Eric will have my ass if I leave you alone. They already told me how suborn you are."

"Great. What is it with you Winchesters? First Dean orders me to stay in bed and now your ordering me to stay in bed."

"When did you meet Dean?"

"Last Friday. Why?"

"I thought he was in Palo Alto, visiting Sam."

"He is John."

"You met him in Palo Alto?"

"Yeah, I did. I met Sam too. Sam is dating my cousin, Jessica Moore."

"Sam's girlfriend is your cousin? Its a small world. Does she know about our job?"

"No and Sam and I agreed that she never will. I'm in this world now and I can't walk away from it, but she has a chance to be normal and I will do what ever it takes to keep her away from it. Don't get me wrong, she's tough, but this world we live in, it takes away your dreams, it changes you, it makes you hard and cynical. Once you know what is out there, the world loses its beauty and I don't want that for her and Sam. They could be happy. Truth be told, if one person in my family ends up living a happy life, I can live with that."

I finally look at John and I see understanding in his eyes.

"Your so young and yet you understand things so clearly."

I smile at the compliment and feel a connection to John. Its the same connection I feel with his sons. John return my smile and hand me my phone.

"I'm going to get some food. Make your calls,"

"Thank you John."

He nods his head at me and leave. I phone Eric and tell him I was okay. Next I phoned Jess to let her know I will only be back on Saturday.

"Jess I'm just letting you know I'll only get home on Saturday. The job got a little more complicated."

"Okay, I've got to get to class, but you should call Dean."

"Why would I want to call him?"

I hear Jess laugh in the other end.

"Because he doesn't believe me when I tell him your okay and you are ignoring his calls."

"I'm not ignoring his calls. The man just have no clue how busy I am."

"Just put me out of my misery and call him PLEASE."

"Fine I'll call him."

After I put the phone down I get out of bed and have a shower. My side hurts like a bitch and I swallow two painkillers. John returns with food and we eat. I tell him about my hunt and he gives me a lecture about having no backup. I agree that it was stupid. He tells me that even though I screwed up I did great on my first solo hunt. While talk I keep staring at my phone.

"Someone you need to call?"

"Yeah, Jess told me that your eldest son is driving her up the wall, because I haven't phoned him yet."

"Are you two... You know?"

"John do you really want to know if your son is sleeping with me?"

I see the man in front of me squirm.

"No, not really."

I let out a laugh as John squirm some more. As I laugh at how uncomfortable he is, I see both Dean and Sam in him and decide to let him out of his misery.

"Relax John. We are just friends besides according to Sam, I'm the female Dean."

"What does that mean?"

"Did you see the black 67 Impala outside?"

"Yeah, I was just admiring it when I came back with the food. Its in perfect condition."

"Thats my Honey. I've had her for nine years now."

"I bet my son nearly kissed you when you told him about your car."

"He was shocked to say the least, but then there is also the fact that Sam thinks we will both marry our cars if we could and that we like the same music. And apparently me and Dean are both relationship phoebes. We both also were leather jackets that belonged to our fathers."

John starts laughing and shakes his head. He has a beautiful laugh and I can see that this is a rare occasion for him. He seems almost completely relaxed.

"I do see the resemblance. You should call him. My son has the tendency to worry a lot about the people he cares for."

I smile at John and decide to bite the bullet and call Dean. I walk into the bathroom to get some privacy.

"You were suppose to call when you got to your motel on Saturday. Its Tuesday afternoon."

"Dean, don't start. I did sent you a text when I got here."

"AJ, you sound different. Did the wound open up again?"

"Yeah, but I got stitched up, it just hurts like a bitch at the moment though."

"So this job... are you still working it?"

"No the job is done, but I need to rest for a few days, before I drive so I'll be back on Saturday."

"Okay. I'll be hear until the 4th of May. I'll see you when you get back."

"Sure. Bye Dean."


	7. Chapter 7: Home, Hunts and Helping

_**Sorry it took so long, but work was crazy. Aaah well chapter 7 is up. Please review.**_

_Chapter 7: Home, Hunts and Helping Friends_

_AJ POV_

In the following days I grow close to John. He becomes like a father to me and our Marine background connects us even more. He tells me about his fight with Sam and that he regrets the things he said and that he misses him. He also tell me stories of when the boys grew up and how Dean use to take care of Sam. Thats the reason he can't blame Dean for visiting Sam. To Dean, Sam is the most important person in his life. I tell John about my childhood with Drew and I tell him that I get the relationship between Dean and Sam, because that it was the same relationship I shared with Drew and Jess. We talk for hours on end and it surprises me that I feel so comfortable with him. John gets a call on Saturday morning and leaves.

"AJ, you take care of yourself."

"You to John and call me if you need anything."

"I will and you do the same. And AJ, thank you for telling me about Sam. Dean never does."

"Call me anytime you want an update. And don't worry John I won't tell them I saw you."

John smiles at me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses my hair and release me from the hug. I watch him drive away in his truck and I know I made another friend in this business.

I check out of the motel and drive back to Stanford. Its five pm when I pull into the parking lot and head up to the apartment. I'm in pain and not in a good mood. On Wednesday morning John and I found out that I was too late to save the first child that was taken. A five year old boy went missing from his home, while the doors and windows were all locked. I failed little Joey Kellerman. John told me that we save as many as we can and we let the rest go, but at this moment I hate myself for it. Jess's yell drags me out of thoughts.

"Your back. I so happy. Your just in time too, because we're having a party."

"Jess, I can't tonight. I'm dead on my feet. This week has been hell. I just want to sleep."

"Well to bad. Its Sam's birthday party and we're holding it here, so suck it up Slut."

"Fine, whatever Bimbo."

I walk into the bedroom and see that the place was at least neat and clean. I open my bags and unpack. I notice that Dean has also unpacked, but he did leave me room in the closet for my cloths. After I unpacked, I take a shower and dress in black acid washed jeans and green shirt. The shirt is loose fitting and silk. I decide to put on black flip-flops with a small heal, instead of my normal safety boots. I also put on some make up. Normally I would only use eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss, but I need the foundation tonight to cover the bruise on my cheek. I let my brown hair fall in natural curls down my back. When I'm done I head into the living room and see that Jess was also done. She had on a body hugging red dress that stopped just above her knee. She looked beautiful.

"Sorry I was such a bitch earlier, Jess."

"Its okay, but whats up?"

"This consulting job I did this week, it just got to me a bit. We lost a man."

"I'm sorry AJ."

"Hey, its okay. I just need a few drinks. Where's the guys?"

"Sam's getting ready in our room and Dean went to pickup the booze. He should be back any minute now. By the way, whats up with you and Dean?"

"Nothing, why?"

"AJ, something is up between you two. He nearly drove Sam and me crazy until you spoke to him on Tuesday. He constantly wants to make sure your okay. That is not the Dean I know."

"Jess... I had a nightmare last Saturday morning. Dean woke up and we talked about Drew or at least I should say I talked, he listened. Thats it. Nothing more nothing less."

"Okay, I'm glad you talked to someone about Drew."

We are interrupted by Dean walking through the door. Dumping the boxes in his arms in the kitchen.

"Booze delivery."

I look at him, seeing the smile on his face and realize I missed him. His smile makes you smile before you even know it. I met the man a week ago and already I consider him a good friend. Maybe its because of what we both lost and because we are both hunters or maybe its because we are so alike. I don't know what the reason but I do know that this man is my friend.

"AJ, Babe your back and you look good."

"Hey Mr Hot, you don't look to bad either and its good to be back."

Dean pulls me into a hug. He wraps me into his arms and gave me a gentle squeeze. He whispers into my ear while his hugging me.

"Hows the wound?"

"Good, its healing."

I step out of his embrace and slide my hands down his arms and to take his hands in mine. I give his hands a squeeze and look into his green eyes. I know he can see the sadness in my eyes, but now is not the time to talk about it.

"Go get ready."

He looks down at me and squeeze my hands before he lets go and walk into the bedroom. Sam walks in moments later.

"There's the birthday boy."

"AJ you make it sound like I'm five years old and besides my birthday is not till Monday"

I feel guilt rush over me, over the child I could not save, but I try to ignore the feeling.

"Well you and Jess have finals coming up so we'll just have to party tonight."

"This coming from the girl that didn't want to party tonight."

Jess shouts from the kitchen where she was unpacking the booze.

"Hey I didn't know there would that much booze, Bimbo."

"Yeah, all you need is booze and the party animal come out, Slut."

"Whatever."

I laugh with Jess, but I feel dead inside. The guests start arriving at seven and by nine the party is in full swing. By eleven I had enough of the people around me. I grab a bottle of tequila and a bottle of Jack. I find the balcony deserted and close the doors behind me and sit down. By 01:30 am I can hear the last guests leave. I stay on the balcony and notice the lights in the apartment being turned off. I allow myself to finally relax as I down the last of the Jack. I had finished the tequila an hour ago and now I feel truly drunk, but I don't care. The booze dulls the pain I've been feeling for months and I feel myself letting go of everything. This is the first time in all most a week I'm alone and I just sit and think about my life, all the twists and turns it has taken. All the fights I had with Adrian, Drew's death, finding out the truth and leaving home. I cry and I sob and it feels good to get it out. At four in the morning I am done crying and I feel lighter. I walk into the living room and see Dean sitting on the sofa.

"What are you doing up?"

"I was just checking on you, but I figured you need some time alone."

"I did. Thank you."

I sit down next to him and he slings an arm over my shoulders, pulling me into his side.

"I spoke to my dad today. He told me he saw you. He also told me how your beating yourself up over the kid that went missing. We save who we can AJ and the rest we let go."

"I know, its just hard and I'm sorry I lied to you Dean, but I needed to do this on my own. I needed to know I could do this job by myself."

"This was your first solo hunt?"

"Yes and if you want to rip into me your too late, I already got the lecture from John."

Dean is quiet for some time. He keeps running his hand up and down my arm and I feel him kiss my hair a few times. I'm nearly asleep when he speaks again.

"I understand, but don't ever lei to me again."

"I won't, even if you don't like what you hear, I'll tell you the truth. I expect the same from you. Deal?"

He grabs my hand and we shake on it. After a few more minutes we both get up and head to bed.

On Wednesday Dean packs his car and leave. We talked a lot during the past two days and our friendship grew. I promise to call if I needed any help at any time and he promised to do the same. We talk on the phone everyday. John phones me weekly, as well, and I've even gone on a few hunts with him. He helps me and I treasure our time together. I learn a lot and I become a better hunter. In the passing months I grow close to Sam and he sort off reminds me of Drew. It surprises me to admit that the Winchesters have become my best friends. In August, Sam and Jess starts talking marriage. I'm happy for them. I have been on the road a lot. I keep hunting and at times I do eight or nine hunts a month. Adrian and I have mended our relationship somewhat, but we are still not back to the stage where I trust him completely, I don't know if we can ever get back to that. Between hunts I spent time with Jess and Sam. In June I bought an old house on the outskirts of Palo Alto, since I couldn't stay with Sam and Jess and hunt at the same time. The house needs some work, but at least I was on my own again and when I get hurt during a hunt, Jess doesn't know about it. The house is Home Base, but since I moved out of Jess and Sam's apartment he insists that I call him before and after every hunt and I try my best to do that. The 22nd of October comes around and I'm in a motel in Modesto, California on my way home from a hunt. I try to keep busy with research, but the whole day Drew's face appears before me. Its been a year and I can still not sleep through the night. I miss my brother and by eleven pm I need to talk to Dean since his the only one I really talk to about Drew.

"Hey AJ, Babe. I was just about to call you. You doing okay?"

"No not really."

"Whats wrong?"

"Its a year today, Dean."

"I know... You still getting nightmares?"

"Yeah, but their not just about Drew dying anymore. I get them about different things. Like when me and Drew were kids. Things we did, were nothing bad happened, but now its like I'm watching us from outside my body. Thats not whats scaring me, Dean."

"What is scaring you?"

"Every time I have one of those dreams, I'm overwhelmed by these feelings. Their dark and hateful and evil feelings. Its like I'm something else. Something not human. It really scares me Dean."

"Its probably the job thats causing this. You need to distance yourself from it."

"Your probably right."

We talk for another hour and that night I sleep without dreams. The next day, I find a simple salt and burn case in Modesto and that night I take care of it. The ghost banged me up a little, but I only have a few bruises, luckily no broken bones. I decide to stay in Modesto for two more days, to look for another hunt. A day later I get another nightmare, but this time I see Adrian and Jess trough the evil beings eyes. Its like I'm watching them do normal things, but the evil feelings are stronger and I wake up in a could sweat and phone Adrian and Jess. They are both fine and I write it up to the job.

On the same day of my dream I get a call from John. He needs my help on a hunt in Jericho, California. His investigating a two lane black top were men have gone missing. All the men disappeared on the same five mile stretch of road. I tell him I'll be there in two hours. I'm glad to have another hunt. Keeping busy helps take my mind of the dreams. I meet up with John and four days into the hunt we figure out its a woman in white. Her name is Constance Welch. She jumped of Sylvania Bridge. I head back to our motel and John goes to speak with the husband to find out where he buried his wife. I take a shower and head to John's room to get everything together for the salt and burn. In the room I feel a presence and look around and the room is empty. The next thing I know, I'm thrown against the wall and pinned there. In the shadows at the bathroom door I see the sam yellow-eyes I saw the night Drew died.

"You finally came for me. What are you waiting for? Kill me already."

"I did not come for you AJ. I came for John Winchester. You are to special to kill."

"John's not here right now but if you leave your name and number, I'll make sure he gets back to you."

The man with the yellow eyes laugh and I start to feel dizzy.

"Your unconscious body should be message enough for him."

I feel blood run down the back of my head as I fall to the floor. I fight hard to keep conscious and just as I start to feel like I can't hold on any longer John walks through the door. I hear panic in his voice as he rush over to me.

"AJ, what happened to you?"

I struggle to get the words out, but I need to warn John, before I blackout.

"Creature... Yellow-eyes... looking for you... killer... Mary... Drew."

I feel the blackout overtake me and I hope he understood me.


	8. Chapter 8: Loosing Everything

_**I own nothing. Chapter eight is up, finally. Chapter 9 will take a while, I'm gonna be really busy in May and don't know when I'll have time to write. Thank you to every one who reviewer the previous chapters. Review Please.**_

_Chapter 8: Loosing Everything and Leaving_

_AJ POV_

I open my eyes and feel confused and by trying to sit up I nearly fall off the bed. I feel a pair of strong hands grab my shoulders and steady me, but I try to fight against them.

"AJ, your safe. Just lie down."

I look at the man pushing me down and suddenly my memory floods back.

"John you have to get out of here! You have to leave! Its looking for you!"

"Calm down AJ. We're not in Jericho anymore."

I look around the room I'm in and recognize it as my own bedroom at home. It calms me down because I know my house is a fortress.

"How did we get here?"

"After you got attacked at the motel I phoned Eric. Eric was in the area and he drove my truck while I drove your car up here. He told me you got this place secured so I figured it was our best bet. AJ I need to know what happened to you."

I let out a sigh and move to sit up again. This time John helps me and I maintain my balance.

"I went to your room to get everything ready for the salt and burn. I suddenly felt a presence and look around, but the room was empty. The next thing I knew, I'm thrown against the wall and pinned there. In the shadows at the bathroom door I saw the same yellow-eyes I saw the night Drew died. Remember I told you about that?"

"Yeah, I remember. What happened next."

"I thought that it finally came for me, but it said I was only a message to you then it was gone. I was feeling dizzy and I felt blood run down my back. I stayed conscious until you got there got those few words out hoping you'd understand. The rest you'll have to tell me."

John seems to be contemplating everything I just told him. I notice that John still has an arm wrapped around my shoulders and for some reason I feel safe. I know I should mention that this thing thinks I'm special and I am still contemplating telling him when he speaks again.

"I got back to the room and found you bleeding from the back of your head. You mumbled to me and passed out. I grabbed you and stuffed you into your car, went to your room grabbed your bags, left a note for Dean for his next hunt and high tailed it out of Jericho. I met up with Eric not far from there and he went back got my truck. We drove up here and that was four days ago. You have one hell of a concussion. I woke you up every few hours and thats it."

While he spoke I made up my mind to tell him.

"John, there is one more thing. This thing when it attacked me I told it to just kill me..."

"You what? AJ how can..."

"Give me a chance to finish!"

"Okay, sorry."

"After I told it to kill me it said I was to special to be killed. What do you think it meant by that?"

"It said you were special?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what it meant, but we are gonna find out. I think its a demon. After it killed Drew it went to ground again, but the attack in Jericho was the first sign of it again. You are going on the road with me AJ. It seems this thing has taken a liking to you."

"Fine, but I'm taking my own car and I'm gonna have to talk to Jess and Sam. I want them to come and stay here. This place is a fortress and at least they'll be safe. What about Dean? Are you gonna tell him?"

"I agree with Sam and Jess moving here and you taking your own car, but we cannot tell Dean. Not yet. I want my boys safe and away from this thing until we know how to kill it. If we tell Dean he'll try to follow us."

"Your telling me no contact?"

"Yes. We have to go to ground."

"John, I can't do that. Not to Dean. If you go missing his gonna go looking for you and that we can dodge, but if I go missing as well his gonna try looking for both of us and its gonna get him killed."

I see a small smile spread over John's face.

"You two are pretty close?"

"Yeah, we are. We talk on the phone a lot and we text daily. When he goes on a hunt he calls before and afterwards. I do the same. His stupid text messages and phone calls are what keeps me sane."

John's smile becomes wider.

"Now I get it."

"Get what?"

"For the past six months, Dean wouldn't go to sleep unless he get's a text message. I thought it was Sam, but its not, its you."

"Yeah, we have this strange friendship going. I talk to him about everything and he does the same and if you ever tell him I said that I'll feed you to a werewolf. You read me Corporal."

John lets out a laugh and salutes me.

"Yes, Captain."

I'm glad that the small joke we have had going for so long now got the attention away from my relationship with Dean.

"Okay so we got Sam and Jess covered, but what are you gonna tell Dean?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something."

John gets up from the side of the bed and walk to the door before he turns and speaks again.

"I have to get down to Adrian, his got some stuff for me. I'm not coming back here, so meat me in Lovelock, Nevada on Saturday. Look for the last motel in the phone book and ask for James Nash."

"Okay. I'll deal with everything here. And think of something to tell your sons."

I get everything I would need in order and place the two duffle bags at the front door. Just before midnight I get a call from Jess.

"Hey, long time no hear slut."

"Sorry Jess, my last job took longer than I expected. I need to ask you a big favor."

"Sure shoot."

"Jess I'm going out of the country for a while and I want you and Sam to stay in my house while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get away. I'm going backpacking. First Africa, then India and thats as far as my planning went."

I hate the lies, but I need to know she is safe and if that means lying so be it.

"I'll have to talk to Sam, but what about our apartment?"

"Rent it out, it'll be an extra income for you guys. Look the apartment is great, but you two are gonna get married your and gonna need a bigger place."

"Okay I'll talk to Sam when he gets back."

"Where did Sam go?"

I start to worry over the fact that my cousin is alone and I am already grabbing my car keys.

"He went with Dean. There father was hunting and they went and got him. He should be back any time now."

I keep my voice calm as I climb into my car and start driving to Jess's apartment.

"Okay, I'm not far from your apartment, I'll stop by on my way home I haven't seen you in ages."

"That will be great. See you in a bit."

It takes me ten minutes to drive to the apartment. As I get to the front door of the building the fire alarm goes off and I see Dean drag a crying Sam to the door. I hold the door open for Dean and look for Jess, but I don't see her any wear. I watch as they collapse on the side walk and realize I was to late. I join the brothers and I pull Sam into a tight hug. I feel his tears soak into my shirt and I just hold him tighter. Dean wraps his arms around us both and I look at him over Sam's head. I see tears in his eyes and he tightens his hold on me and Sam. I unwrap myself from the brothers when I hear my phone ringing to answer it.

"Now is not a good time. Call me later."

"AJ, it Eric. You need to listen to me."

"Eric, Jess..."

"AJ, Adrian is dead. The whole house is up in flames. His gone, I tr...."

I don't hear anything else that Eric is saying. In a matter of seconds my whole family has been wiped from the face of the earth and all I can feel is myself dying inside. I don't even notice Dean and Sam coming to stand next to me and Dean taking my phone from me. I do hear Dean's side of the conversation.

"This is Dean Winchester, AJ's cousin just died can she phone you back...O God... How?... Same here... I will Eric."

Dean puts my phone in his pocket and tries to get closer to me but I shake my head and plead with him, with my eyes, to leave me alone for a moment. He turns to a heartbroken and confused Sam.

"Adrian's house just went up in a fire. He didn't make it Sam."

I dig into my pockets and retrieve my keys. As I walk to my car I remember that Dean still has my phone. I turn to him and hold my hand out. He must have seen something in my eyes and hands over the phone.

"Let me know what motel your staying in. I'll meat you there tomorrow, I need to get to Malibu."

"AJ wait. I'll drive you down tomorrow."

"It can't wait Dean. I need to get there now and you need to be here for Sam."

I get into my car and drive off without looking back. I drive to my house and pick up the two duffles I had packed earlier. After I got them I phone John and I'm surprised that he answers.

"John, it killed Jess and Adrian."

"I know, I'm sorry AJ, I was there when it happened to Adrian. I had Eric phone you, because I didn't know if Dean would be with you."

"John there is a safe in the cellar its hidden. Eric knows the combination and where it is. It might have more information in it. You need to get everything that is in that safe."

"We will. I ..."

I hear that I have another call and look to see who it is.

"John get to the safe. I have Dean on the other line. I'll meet you Saturday."

I cut John off and talk to Dean. He gives me the name of the motel they are at and I tell him I didn't go to Malibu and that I'll meet them there in an hour. I drive around Palo Alto trying to clear my head, but all I can think off is getting this thing and killing it.

At the motel I sit in my car for almost twenty minutes. I try to think of how to tell Sam and Dean that I was leaving. I see Dean walking to my car and I watch as he gets into the shotgun seat. He takes my hand and just hold it without saying a word. I look out the window and refuse to look at him, because I know that if I do I will not be able to leave him and Sam. After five minutes I finally gather enough courage to look at Dean. What I see in his eyes shock me. The pain, sorrow and regret is shining bright in his green eyes.

"Dean, its not your fault."

I see surprise and shock on his face and I know I need to push forward.

"This thing would have gotten to Jess even if Sam was there."

"AJ, I took him away from her and..."

"If he was there, we might have lost him too. You need to be strong for Sam, Dean. Your the only one that can get him through this."

I see Dean getting uncomfortable and I tighten my hand around his.

"How are you doing AJ?"

"Ask me again in the morning. Right now I don't know."

Dean pulls me into a tight hug and for the first time since John left I feel safe. I rest my head on his chest and draw strength from him. After a few minutes we let go of each other and walk into the hotel room. I see Sam asleep on the bed furthest from the door and as I look down into his face I see all the pain and anguish I feel inside me but refuse to show. I suddenly wish I didn't have to be strong, that there was someone to take my pain away. I try to calm my self and know I'm failing. I run into the bathroom and just make it to the toilet in time. As I throw up I feel someone holding my hair back. When I'm done I lean back against the bath tub and look up at Dean.

"AJ, do you have a concussion?"

I'm surprised by the question. Then I realize I still have stitches in the back of my head.

"I might still be a little concussed."

"What happened?"

"A fucking ghost threw me against a tree. Don't worry I had it checked out. I'm fine. Where did you and Sam go anyway?"

"Dad's missing. He was on a hunt in Jericho, we went looking for him, but he was gone. Left me with coordinates."

"Dean, I'm sure John is fine."

"Yeah I'd know if he wasn't."

We don't talk anymore and Dean brings me an AC/DC t-shirt and boxers. I don't even care that he stands in the door as I change, I suddenly feel very tired. After I changed I walk into the room and go to the sofa, but Dean grab my hand and pull me to his bed. I climb into the bed and I turn on my side with my back to him. He settles in and turn off the light. I feel his arms go around me as he drags me closer to him. He buries his face in my hair and I feel the heat of his breath on my scalp. It calms me down and I fall asleep.

I wake up to mumbling and for once its not me. I feel the bed is empty and I glance over to Sam and see Dean sitting next to his brother trying to wake him up. I turn away from them and try to get back to sleep, but I fail. Dean finally gets Sam to wake up and they talk in hushed voices. I must have fallen asleep again with Sam shaking me. I look into his eyes and all I see is my friend in extreme pain.

"Hey AJ it was just a nightmare."

I shake my head to clear cobwebs from it.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No I've been up for a while. Dean's asked me to keep an eye on you while he went to get coffee. You wan to talk about it."

"No, its not important."

Sam pulls me into a hug and I feel tears drop on my head. I tighten my arms around him and let him cry. When I feel him relax a bit I look into his eyes and my anger flare up. I can except this thing torturing me, but why Sam. Sam clears his throat and I realize I've been staring.

"I'm gonna get a shower."

I get out of bed, get clean cloths from my duffle bag and walk into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and I hate myself. This demon destroyed my family because of me. It took Sam's true love away from him and it was all my fault. I turn on the shower and turn back to the mirror, but the moment I look into my own eyes I feel the rage I have been fighting for a year take over and punch the mirror. It breaks into pieces on the floor and I turn and get into the shower and punch the wall. I don't hear Dean kicking the bathroom door in, because I am to focussed on punching the wall. I feel strong arms wrap around me and I try to break free, but they are to strong. I hear a voice in the distance and look at the arms that keeps me from doing any more damage. I notice the silver ring on the right hand and relax instantly, collapsing to the shower floor.

_Dean POV_

I just got back from the coffee run and I hear the shower run. I hand Sam a cup and reach for my own when I hear something in the bathroom brake. I run to the door and try to open it, but AJ must have locked it. I hear something else break in the bathroom and shout at AJ to open the door, but I get no answer. I look over to Sam and see the concern on his face and I decide to kick the door in. The sight that greats me in the bathroom has my blood running cold. I see the mirror in pieces on the floor and I see blood on those pieces. AJ is beating the hell out of the shower wall and her hands are bleeding, but she doesn't stop. I feel Sam standing behind me.

"Sam get the first aid kit!"

I don't wait for him to answer me, I just close the door and run into the shower. I wrap my arms around AJ and pull her into my chest. I get a firm grip on her fore arms and restrain her.

"AJ! AJ! Calm down! AJ!"

She doesn't react and continues to fight to get out of my arms and then she suddenly look down and collapse to the floor of the shower. I sit down, fully clothed, with her between my legs and her back to my chest. She starts crying and sobbing and I can do nothing to help her, but hold her. I am wet and my clothes are sticking to my body, but I don't care. After a few minutes I hear Sam enter the bathroom and I look up at him. I just motion for him to leave and he does. When I feel the water is getting cold I turn the shower off. AJ is no longer crying, she is just staring at the wall. I get out and leave the bathroom to get a towel and dry cloths, but Sam is waiting with everything I need by the door.

"Is she okay, Dean?"

"I don't know Sammy. I think everything just came crashing down on her and she snapped."

I walk back into the bathroom and find AJ in the same potion I left her in. She looks so small and alone and for the first time since I met her I wonder if she will be able to deal with this life. I push my feelings aside and help her out of the shower. I dry her off and dress her in sweet pants and a t-shirt. I change quickly and pick her up. AJ doesn't say a word as I clean and bandage her hands. I make her lie down on the bed and cover her up. She just stare at the ceiling. Sam comes and sits on the other side of her and I can see that his worried. We stay with AJ until she falls asleep.

"Dean, what the hell happened in there?"

"She's breaking Sam and I don't know how to help her. I know how to hunt, but this emotion stuff, I'm not good at that."

"Dean, she opened up to you with Drew, something she never did with anybody else. She'll do it again just give her time."

I know what Sam is saying is true, but I don't know if listening is gonna help this time.

_AJ POV_

I wake up confused and my hands hurt. It is dark in the room and I try to think where I am and then everything comes back to me. I get out of the bed and notice Dean sitting on the couch looking at me. I motion for him to go outside with me. I need to talk to him, but I don't want to wake Sam up.

"Dean, did I hurt you or Sam?"."

"No. You punched the hell out of the bathroom mirror and the shower wall."

I sigh in relieve, because I would never forgive myself if I hurt them.

"Good."

"You don't remember what happened, do you?"

"Not everything. I remember going to take a shower, looking in the mirror, turning on the shower and I vaguely remember putting my fist through the mirror... and then I heard my name being called, but it sounded far away... I remember someone trying to restrain me and then I saw a ring... Your ring and... I felt like I could just let go. Like that night I told you about Drew."

I feel fresh tears in my eyes, but I swallow them and keep talking to the man who became one of my best friends.

"Enough of my breakdown. How is Sam?"

"Quiet and angry."

"I know how he feels, what about you?"

"I'm fine AJ."

"Dean don't. I know you loved Jess too."

"Yeah, she was family, but I have too be there for Sammy."

"Just don't bury the pain. You told me once that it'll kill you."

Dean gives me a weak smile and I know our conversation is over.

Its been four days since Jess and Adrian died. Sam and Dean told me about their hunt in Jericho. They dealt with the women in white and will be heading to Black Water Ridge by Sunday. That is where the coordinates, John left them are. They ask me to come with them and I can't give them an answer so I grab my duffle and walk into the bathroom. I rummage through my cloths to find some thing to where to the funeral, but I only have jeans, t-shirts and flannel shirts. I pull on a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt. This is how Jess knew me and this is how she'd want me to turn up at her funeral. I suddenly remember a conversation we had when I got hurt in a car accident just after I graduated from Annapolis.

_Flashback_

_I wake up in a hospital and I struggle to remember what happened to me. I look around the room and I see my sixteen year old cousin, Jess asleep in the chair next to my bed. I reach our and tuck a strand of blond hair behind her ear. Her eyes flutter open and I notice how red they are._

"_Hey Bimbo."_

"_AJ you woke up. Thank God. We thought..."_

"_What happened, Jess?"_

"_You were in an accident."_

"_Is Honey okay?"_

_Jess lets out a disgusted laugh._

"_Your worried about your car? AJ you nearly died. And your car is fine you weren't driving her when the accident happened. Can you remember anything?"_

_I think back and try to remember the accident. It take a few moments before it comes flushing back. "Yeah, Me and James Armstrong, Seth Hammond and Albert Thomas were a going to Vegas for a week. We rented a car because I didn't want anybody else driving my honey and I left her in Gramp's garage. I remember a truck striking us head on, on the way there, but after that nothing. Is everybody okay?"_

" _Their all fine. You were the worst injured among them."_

"_Good."_

"_Good! Good! AJ you nearly died."_

"_Jess calm down. I'm fine."_

_The doctor walks in and wants to talk to me alone. I make Jess leave to get my grandfather and brother._

"_So doc whats wrong with me?"_

"_You have a mild concussion that worried us a bit, but there is something else we need to talk about."_

"_Look just give it to me straight Doc"_

"_Okay. During the accident a piece of metal from the truck that hit you went into your abdomen. It caused a lot of damage. We had to remove your uterus and ovaries. I'm sorry, but you will never be able to have children."_

_The shock form what the doctor just told me nearly make me pass out, but I collect myself and nod my head. The doctor say a few more things and then leave. Jess walks back in and I see that she doesn't know. I already told my doctor not to tell my family about this and he had to agree. I know that my grandfather already know, but I don't want Jess and Drew to know._

"_See Jess, the Doc says I'm fine."_

"_AJ you nearly died. What would we do without you?"_

"_First of all, I swear I will haunt your ass if you ever show up at my funeral wearing some prissy dress your mom put you in. I want the bimbo there, not Jessica Lee Moore."_

_Jess lets out a laugh._

"_The same goes for you. You better wear jeans and a t-shirt and your dads leather jacket."_

"_Its a deal."_

_I'm glad my distraction worked._

_End Flashback_

I walk in to the motel room and see both Sam and Dean in suites. The look on their faces almost make me want to laugh.

"Your going like that?"

"Yes, Sam. Jess and I made a deal along time ago. If I should ever go to her funeral I would wear jeans, a t-shirt and my leather jacket."

I see the expression of extreme sadness on Sam's face when I say my cousin's name and it is not the first time that I realize how much he loved her.

During the funeral I sit between Dean and Sam. Trough the service Sam and Dean each hold one of my hands. I draw strength from the soothing circles Dean rub on my hand with his thumb. After the services I keep a firm grip on Sam's arm as we walk over to Jess's parents. I have never been one of Dorothy Moore's favorite people. Micheal, Jess's dad on the other hand thought the world of me and Drew. Dorothy always blamed me and Drew for Jess leaving Malibu to go to Stanford, but I hope we can bury the hatchet and just morn Jess in peace. I stand next to Sam as he talk to Dorothy, but I feel her eyes on me and look at her. I see pure hate in her eyes as she looks back at me and I know she blames the last of the Smith's for her daughter's death. She always said my dad, her brother, would still be alive if he had never met my mother.

"She would still be here, if you and your brother didn't talk her into going away to school. This is on your head Adrian-Jane. Just as my brother's death is on your head. I would still have my family I you Smith's never darkened our doorway."

I feel anger rise up in me and I don't bother to fight it. It is time to standup and put this evil which in her place.

"Enough Dorothy! You have blamed me and my family for everything that has ever gone wrong in your live. I will not let you make this about you. Jess is dead, but you lost her along time ago and you can blame me and my brother all you want Dorothy, but at least she had a live and a happy one at that. With you she would have been married to Bruce Douglas by the time she was eighteen and probably dead by twenty. Do you even know why she moved in with Adrian her last year at high school and why she really came to Stanford?"

I see Dorothy and Micheal haven't got a clue about what I'm talking about and I decide to enlighten them. I feel sorry for Micheal, but I push past it. I had promised Jess that I would never tell anybody about what had happened to her when she was seventeen, but with her dead I am no longer bound and it is time Dorothy realize how she screwed up her daughter's life.

"Jess applied to Stanford to get away from you. Ever since she was fifteen you've been pushing Bruce on her."

"Leave Bruce out of this. He left her. He said you attacked him and that he could no longer stand by Jess if she always picked your side. When he left, it was like loosing a son. We haven't heard from him in years."

"You don't even know what he did, do you? You just assumed I attacked him. Well let me tell you a little story. The summer Jess was seventeen you left her alone to go traipsing around Europe. You asked the golden boy to look in on her and he did, but what you don't know is that he locked her in your basement for three days and raped her repeatedly. He wanted her broken so she would do what he wanted, lucky for her I got leave and I knew she was alone at home so I came for a surprise visit. I still had the key she gave me when I left for Annapolis. I used it and I heard her cry. I ran into that basement and what I found was a broken girl. So tell me again how me and my brother ruined your family, Dorothy. You left your daughter with a monster."

I can see the shock and pain on her face, but I feel no sympathy as I push on with the story.

"She had broken ribs, a broken arm and the doctor said with the tearing from all the rapes she had suffered, it would be difficult for her to ever have a normal sexual relationship. I didn't even touch Bruce. He took off before I got my hands on him, which is a good thing, because I would have killed him for what he did to Jess. You know I'm glad the doctors were wrong about Jess's injuries because she found someone who gave her everything and more. Good bye Dorothy and remember to loose my number for good. Micheal I'm sorry you found out this way, but now is your time to get out. Jess would want you to be happy."

I turn away from the group and walk to my car.

_SAM POV_

I see all the pain in AJ's face as she tells Jess's parents about the rape. This is not new information to me. Jess had told me early in our relationship about it. I can still remember the way she looked when she told me. There was no fear in her and when I asked her why she wasn't afraid she said because she knew AJ and Drew would always watch out for her. I found that out to be true when I met Drew for the first time. He threatened me with every possible torture should I ever hurt Jess and then he said that if he scared me, I should really worry about his sister. The look I saw that day in his eyes was the same look Dean gets when I am hurt or in danger and I understood that the treats were not empty. As AJ walks away I turn to Dorothy and I see anger in her face.

"You have no right to be angry. She has always taken care of Jess and now she has no one left. She is alone in this world and yet she gets up everyday to face it."

Dorothy's voice drips with rage as she speaks.

"She still has that grandfather of hers, who only took the brats in to live off my brothers money. Money that should have gone to me, when he died."

I am shocked at her words and I realize why she hated AJ so much. It was about the money AJ's father left her and her brother. I need to leave and I turn to Dean and realize I need to get him away from Jess's mother before he shoots her.

"Come on Dean. AJ needs you to calm her down. When she gets like this trouble isn't far behind."

I pull Dean's arm and he lets me drag him from the room, but not before he gives Dorothy a piece of his mind.

"Adrian died the same night Jess did you self centered bitch! I you were half the person, AJ is you would have known that!"

Outside we look for AJ, but see that her car is gone. We walk to the Impala to go look for her.

"Did you know Sam?"

"Jess told me early in our relationship."

"I would never have guessed. She never seemed afraid around me. From the start she always accepted me."

"She said she wouldn't let it control her life. She made her peace with it and that was it."

"She was an amazing girl Sam."

I swallow the tears I feel and realize that my brother loved Jess. He saw her as family and family is the most important thing in Dean's live.

It's been two hours and still no sign of AJ. I'm getting worried. I tried her phone for the tenth time and still no answer.

"Dude where is she?"

"I don't know Dean. We've looked at all her regular bars and no one's seen her and she's not answering her phone either."

"Maybe she's back at the motel."

We drive to our motel , but her car is not there either. I'm starting to worry.

_AJ POV_

After the funeral I just want to get away. I go to the motel and get all my stuff. I need to leave the boys behind and meet up with John. I know if I see either of them again I will not be able to leave them behind. As I drive out of Palo Alto I call Dean.

"AJ, where are you?"

"On the road. I had to leave, there's something I have to do."

"Come back to the motel."

"No, I can't. I'm sorry Dean. I'll call you as soon as I can."

"AJ, don't do this. What about Sa..."

"Bye Dean, take care of Sammy. I hope you find John."

I cut the conversation short. I turn my phone off and drive to Lovelock, Nevada.


End file.
